


Colonel's Secret Sauce

by jasontidds



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fast Food, Food Kink, Fried Chicken, M/M, Thicc Thighs, chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontidds/pseuds/jasontidds
Summary: Jason woke up only to find a familiar dapper old man who can't shut up about his so called secret sauce. What does the man want from Jason?
Relationships: Colonel Sanders (KFC)/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Colonel's Secret Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarquiseDesaad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquiseDesaad/gifts).



"Colonel Sanders uses his secret recipe of eleven herbs and spices only on the most tender and juiciest of morsels. Lo and behold, he finds himself a delectable birdie in the form of Jason Todd."

  


**Author's Note:**

> It's cum.
> 
> I'm trying to fit any tags you requested so I hope you enjoy this as much as I did while making this!  
> I wanted to say this is something I wouldn't have done on my own, but then I start to second guessing myself?
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
